


[ laughs with sorrow in Spanish ]

by FloodFeSTeR, FuckinPoind3xter



Series: [  in Spanish ] [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aggression, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ballet, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Mind Control, Control Issues, Daddy Issues, Dancing, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Gun Violence, Loss of Control, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mind Games, Partial Mind Control, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revolution, Revolutionaries, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Slaves, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Survival, Threats of Violence, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinPoind3xter/pseuds/FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: Neutral Evil: Callous, Un-Compromising, Self-Serving. .Eloise came from the Vault seeking her father, not under any delusion that she was suppressing issues that came from the abandonment.When she sets out, determined, things begin to break, she begins to drown.Purchasing the contract of a slave she couldn't free seems to be the tipping point and Eloise begins to wonder just what the Wasteland has done to her.Chapter I: PrologueChapter II: Introductions





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This Lone Wanderer ( Eloise ) belongs to FuckinPoind3xter; chapters are reviewed and approved of by creator before posted.

_she was homesick for someone she had never met_

**_atticus_ **

* * *

 

How is she supposed to find her father in this massive place?

She blinks against the piercing son, sweat making her ragged bangs stick to her forehead beneath the security helmet. She had severed them with Butch's switchblade he had pressed into her hand, throwing her own hair in his face with a wicked grin; he had rolled his eyes and tossed his jacket at her.

She had stolen shades from a body beneath the Earth, confused as to who would actually need such things when the lights were artificial.

"Daddy," she murmured, digging the crumpled, soft photo from her breast pocket of her jumpsuit. "You fucker."

* * *

_The oldest stories ever told, are written in the stars._

_Stories of a time before man, and gods, when titans ruled the Earth._

_The titans were powerful, but their rule was destroyed by their own children._

Eloise remembers these stories, remembered wondering if the stars really held stories. What stories could she read from them, if she had ever been able to sit beneath them and try to unravel them? Stories of gods, of the pitiful human women seduced by Zeus, the priestess cursed for her beauty to never find love?

She wanted to unravel them all, see the glories of the stars told by the holotapes, the rigs that sent the constellations across the metal of the Vault.

These stars?

These stars tell her no tales, show her no beauty, she only sees the miasma of nuclear fallout.

But this wall of scraps, it shows her sanctuary from her exhaustion, her hunger, her need for a place to rest her joints.

Eloise stares in wonder, perhaps in shock, at the wall of metal, the lights shining into the sky from behind it, the engine that belches fire to haul the gates up. There is a man, wary but his gun is holstered, and he smokes a cigarette and watches her disappear beneath the metal.

He sees the weapons strapped to her, the ill-fitting riot gear with not a scratch on it, and wonders what she did to that Vault. He looks to the hill he knows it to be behind, thinking of all the scragglers from behind the rickety door, and does not remember a soul coming out with a weapon. They came from a supposed haven, and came out terrified, burning, disappearing when they couldn't take it.

And this one comes armed to to the teeth with yet a scratch upon her.

"What kind of hell did I just let through the gate," Stockholm murmurs as he flicks his switch, firing curving out of his peripheral as he closes the gates yet again.


	2. Introductions

_" You little - ! "_

_Hair pulled at the roots, Eloise threw her head back, cringing but not ready to give up._

_She knew what would happen if she did, and Wally Mack didn't deserve her tears_.

* * *

  
Gob had never known a person quite like this Vault Dweller.

Most Vault Dwellers were timid and shaken, pale and uninteresting to be honest. They always spooked at the sight of him before Nova lulled them into a state of misplaced trust and then Moriarty would do something with them.

Kill them, sell them, exploit them - Gob never quite knew what happened with them, but knew it had something to do with Nova upping her Med-X dosage.

Eloise was different, in so many ways.

Hell-fire and dark eyes, she had looked Moriarty square in the face when she finally entered the bar - a full two weeks after her arrival in the small city - and shot him square in the face.

Simms had wanted to arrest her, junkies having just lost their only connection within miles calling for blood, but he had found the Chem stash with some leading from Eloise, Nova admitting timidly of the fate of some recent residents to have gone missing, and then Eloise hacked Moriarty's terminal and secrets spilled out the door. It was safe to say her stay in Megaton was secured, even if she hadn't disarmed the bomb as well before she strolled in through those double doors.

 _The Savior_ , who had put on a smile as she saved many from that awful mans clutches.

And now, she was tipsy, jumpsuit pushed down to her hips and a dingy bra keeping her from flashing the entire bar, and she was dancing quite lewdly on top of the bar.

She swung her head left and right, thick mop of greasy, black hair swaying in time with her heavy hips. She held a half full bottle of whiskey tightly in one hand with chipped black nails, Nova in her other hand, kept upright as she danced as well.

Gob watched from the back door, smoking a cigarette as he enjoyed the cool breeze brought in from the North and down into their basin of a city. They'd been up there for the better part of the hour, driven by heat, alcohol and the calls of the residents either being general excited parties or being instigators like Jericho that demanded they lock lips.

Eloise peered down at him as she swayed dangerously to one side, kicking up a bare foot on the mans shoulder. She drew him in, so close, and then kicked him back, parting the crowd. They laughed as Jericho groaned, rocking on the floor, complaining about his back; a few residents he could consider ' friends ' helped him to his feet and out the door.

Nova laughed and was helped down from the bar by Billy, who smiled softly at the woman and led her back to a corner of the bar for some privacy. Gob watched Eloise push her hair back from her face - _what a mess of curls it was_ \- and look lost before she found him, hand outstretched as he approached the bar.

" _Gobbie_ ," she whined in a baby voice, wiggling her fingers at him. "Help me down from the bar."

He chuckled and took her hand in his, pulling her down and into his arms as she laughed, whiskey sloshing briefly over the neck of her bottle and onto her chest. She wobbled for a moment on her feet, rubbing at her left knee as she took another swig of her drink.

"My hero," she murmured, eyebrow arched as she limped towards the back door.

Gob followed to make sure she didn't topple over when the cool wind hit her, but she shot an arm out to the wall of the bar and cackled at the hazy moon before she hit the dirt. Gob sighed as she huffed, dirt coming up around her face before she turned her head and coughed at the dirt that had gotten in her mouth.

"Didn't enjoy yourself tonight," she questioned, eyes ahead and staring at the wall.

Gob shrugged, hands deep in his pockets, wrapped around keys and a lighter with initials carved into the side. "Tonight was fun, watching you and Nova dance, Jericho getting his ass handed to him - you beat that dick-bag Church in a hand of Caravan," he paused. "I'm just worried about you leaving tomorrow."

Eloise sighed - okay, it was more of a huff of breath from her nose - before she struggled to her feet, swaying into the building at the head rush she got. She looked up at Gob, her knuckles chaffing against the building when she noticed his left eye was still pretty swollen even though it'd been almost a week and a half since she had put Moriarty in the dirt.

"I'm gonna be okay, its not my first trip to D.C."

"I know, but it is your first since your accident. Even Church said you should wait."

Eloise sighed. "Gob, I probably missed him being hold up here while I healed. Or I could miss him if I wait any longer. Three Dog said he was in Rivet City, I have to find my dad." _and break his fucking neck ._

Gob sighed. "I know, I know," he smiled softly at her. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Eloise almost cringed, looking away when he said that. It wasn't anything like _that_ , not how she thought it was at first, she just hated him being worried about her and she was going against what he wanted anyway.

She remembered when Wolfgang drug her into the city of ghouls ' Underworld ' or somethin' like that, and so many ghouls had worried over her. The elevator in the Memorial had gone out almost halfway down and fell the last two flights, causing Eloise to injure her leg pretty badly; partial numbness from her kneecap to shin in her left leg. The ghouls - mainly Carol, Greta and Snowflake - had raised Hell inside their city about how the Brotherhood should maintain it better so Three Dog didn't send anyone in and cause death - _"Still alive guys! Ya know, Latina chic, in pain on the cot?! Nevermind, continue your debate while I bleed it out, its cool, I'll wait!"_

But _ghouls_ had felt _sorry_ for _her_.

Wanted to help her.

No ' smoothskin ' had felt bad or worried for her since she left the Vault.

And to have someone like Gob, who she had rescued from an abusive faux owner, was more concerned about her than anything.

She wanted to cry.

"I'm bored sitting here anyway," she murmured and started walking around the building, suddenly quite sober; Gob followed. "I've fixed everything from the powercells on the street lights to the purifier."

"Read a book."

Eloise snorted. "Nerd."

"You like tinkering with stuff, why don't you apprentice under Moira and be a mechanic or something?"

Eloise crinkled her noise. "I don't like tinkering, but I am good at it. Never tinkered in the Vault, I mostly studied," she hummed as she stopped at her door. "Was supposed to be the Vault Chaplain," she seemed smug, and she was.

Religion had been a big part of her growing up, though she had spent most sermons in the bathroom smoking a cigarette with Butch. She had been so proud when the votes came in, she had been tied with Susie Mack for Chaplain, and she also had nurse lined up, to which Susie was diverted to when the votes came in.

Freddie must have stuffed the box.

"Really? You. . .a Chaplain?" He was skeptical.

Eloise faked hurt and slapped his arm weakly. "How dare you question my beliefs, you fucker."

Gob laughed. "Whatever," he smiled again, sliding the bottle of whiskey from her fingers, she didn't fight. "Just be careful, I know you won't let me know when you're leaving."

Eloise grinned. "You know me so well," she pat his arm and opened the door behind her. "Alright, goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Eloise."

She shut the door behind her, bypassing Codsworth as he picked up the jumpsuit she finished chucking to the floor. She tossed her keys onto the desk in her small room, and any of the other junk that had been in her pockets as well, before she collapsed half onto the very tiny bed. Eloise was nearly six feet, and her legs had to bend slightly because her feet didn't stop before she could reach the end of the bed like a normal person and there was a wall there.

_' maybe I'll get Moira to renovate before I leave. . . '_

* * *

  
She stared up at Gob's Saloon before she decided _no_ and put down her shades, walking towards the front gates. Eloise had stopped by Moira's to get her notes on what she wanted done and the tasks lined up perfectly with her walking up the shore of the Potomac.

If she didn't get side-tracked.

 

* * *

She got side tracked.

Eloise stared down at her Pip-Boy with a lost look, whipping her head left and right, confused on which way to go. She had been through here before, to get to GNR, but this time she had to take a separate turn and. . .she was lost.

"Stupid rain," she murmured and flicked off the screen, turning right and moving with silent steps towards her best guess of an exit.

It had started pouring and all the buildings were boarded up, so technically this wasn't her getting distracted but she could have made it further had she not been so concerned about disarming these mines all over the crumbling bridge outside the Anchorage Memorial.

True, she had more things to sell, and some new components for the laser rifle sitting on her bed at home since she could spare taking a part a few of the mines. But she would probably be in Rivet City if she had just pushed through. . .not like anyone else ever tried to disarm mines, most people didn't have the know-how so they were just left where they were set.

"Bullshit. . ." Eloise murmured, kicking at a piece of rubble and feeling a twinge go up her leg; she winced.

It was colder beneath the ground, and wet surprisingly, so the aching in her knee was worse when she went into the subways. She'd always had problems in her wrist because of her extended time writing or typing away on the computers in the Vault, so when she first felt the ache in the tunnels, thinking it was just a way she slept, she knew she would have problems with this leg.

"I hate the Wasteland," she murmured. "I hate the smell and the sights and the sounds and the fact that I think I got fleas from that mutt I wrestled with yesterday this is such bullshit."

She scratched at the back of her neck where the mysterious itching was coming from, concerned about the strange sense that she could feel itty-bitty legs scurrying across her skin. She rolled her head around on her shoulders for a moment and then worked on unlatching her hunting rifle from her back as she neared the end of the tunnel.

It was dead silent in the cavernous terminal as she climbed the steps, her steps barely echoing back to her and she was so proud of her skill. As she neared the exit, she braced her rifle against her shoulder, prepared for whatever was on the other side, if there was anything.

And there most likely would be.

 

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck !"

Barrows looked up from the wound he was tending to as Willow came in. Her rifle was slung haphazardly over her shoulder - where, usually, it was on her back and strapped properly, clean and shiny - with spattered blood over the barrel. She was hunched, arms tucked under the arms of an unconscious woman that was also spattered with blood. She groaned as Willow lay her down on the floor flat, the old ghouls chest heaving as she adjusted her rifle and pushed what hair she had left out of her eyes.

"Stupid fucking smooth skin tries to help out those Brotherhood assholes and they just leave her in the trenches to rot !" Willow seethed, looking down at the woman on the floor. "I mean, she was stupid to go help anyway, but they just left her! She took out more than them !"

Barrows sighed, pouring a soft bit of water over the laceration he had been working on, watching it heal over in a matter of moments. "Charon, I hate to rush this but can you help me put her on a cot?"

The big ghoul grunted, flexing his fingers and his arm once the wound was healed. He stood and then picked her up, careful of the blood coming from the left side of her head; it liked pretty bad, if he was going to be honest, and he almost felt bad for the girl.

He set her down and stepped back as Barrows and Graves immediately flocked in, doing their job while Willow shakily smoked a cigarette in the corner. Charon went to walk past her, facing the door as she stared up at him from beneath her brow; she didn't trust him, and that was just fine with him.

"You did good," he informed her, nodding once before he pushed out the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter ( @ LikePicklez, or my pin name, FloodFeSTeR ) for questions, story tid-bits and chapter updates/update changes regularly


End file.
